


five golden rings (and thoughts on love)

by adularescence



Series: i'll be home for the holidays (you are the beat of my heart) [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Candy Canes, Canon Compliant, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Christmas, Eggnog, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Love, Mix em all together and what do you get?, Platonic Relationships, everyone is soft for kai, introspective, soobin is a dork, taegyu are my comic relief duo, there's no alcohol in the eggnog fyi, this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adularescence/pseuds/adularescence
Summary: yeonjun had expected a lot of things, when he had signed up to be a trainee. what he had not expected was soobin, beomgyu, taehyun, and kai.(or, on the fifth day of christmas yeonjun’s true love gave to him five golden rings, four little brothers, three mugs of eggnog, two candycanes, one broken gingerbread house, and a pinch of love.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Everyone
Series: i'll be home for the holidays (you are the beat of my heart) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	five golden rings (and thoughts on love)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was feeling Christmassy, so here you go. A fluffy (kind of) Christmas fic for all your needs. Enjoy!

love, yeonjun thinks, is not a delicate thing. not real love at least, and definitely not his love. 

it’s snowing outside, soft, beautiful, gentle. cold though, terribly cold as he presses his palm to the window, fingers freezing. the glass fogs around his hand, leaving the faint trace of his shape, of a mark. he pulls it back into the warmth of his blanket, takes a sip from his mug of eggnog. snow is a bit like love, in its push and pull, its ebb and flow. not quite though, not quite, because when spring comes rushing in, love doesn’t leave. 

“hyung,” soobin murmurs, nudges yeonjun gently with his elbow. he’s wrapped up in his own blanket on the couch, slowly inching his untouched mug of eggnog closer. “do you want the rest of this?” 

yeonjun raises an eyebrow, skeptically. “didn’t you say you liked this stuff?” 

“well,” he starts, then sighs. “kai was just, so excited okay? and i didn’t think it would be this bad.” 

yeonjun shakes his head, exasperated, but takes the mug anyway. soobin’s got a big heart, a few sizes too big for his own good. he’s also got a massive soft spot for kai, the size of the entire goddamn universe. put it all together and it means soobin often ends up in these stupid, stupid situations because he’s too kind to stop himself. yeonjun finds himself smiling fondly. soobin’s such a dork sometimes, but yeonjun loves him for it. 

there’s the soft sound of music playing from the kitchen, where the others are huddled together at their poor excuse of a dining table. kai had insisted on getting the cheap gingerbread house kit, when they had been stocking up on ramen. beomgyu, ever the instigator, had gone along with it, practically begging beside kai. and yeonjun, hopelessly abandoned by soobin and taehyun, had given in. _there’s no place like home_ drifts through the dorm, and yeonjun finds any second thoughts slipping away from him. this isn’t really all that bad of a way to spend christmas. it’s quite good, actually, really good. 

taehyun wanders in then, sock clad feet padding lightly on the floor. he looks absolutely adorable covered from head to toe in rudolf pajamas, but yeonjun knows better than to say that. taehyun may be tiny, but he’s also a terror, and yeonjun’s got enough brain cells and will to live left. 

taehyun shoves two candy canes in his face. “for the journey,” he says. “life is an adventure of joviality, not blasphemy.”

yeonjun takes them. he’s stopped questioning things at this point. “thanks.”

taehyun nods, spins on his heel, and leaves. yeonjun waits a moment, before he places the candy down on the coffee table, right next to his phone. he’ll eat them later. 

“soobin,” he says, to which he hums, half asleep. “listen. when life gives you candy canes, take them.”

soobin hums again, then flops back on the couch. yeonjun huffs. here he is, drinking eggnog for him and offering solid life advice, and this is what he gets? brats, the lot of them, no one ever listens. it’s okay though, he thinks, sighing quietly. he loves them. 

kai had been a bit distant recently, as he always is around december, around christmas. yeonjun doesn’t really understand, but he supposes that’s just what happens when you have a big family, when you’re young, when you're far from home. kai must miss them, he thinks, so terribly bad, with every inch of his entire being. yeonjun hopes he’s happier this year, that’s he’s doing a bit better. if anyone deserves it, it’s him. 

there’s a crash from the kitchen then, and yeonjun absolutely does not want to be involved. all hope of blissful ignorance is abandoned when beomgyu and taehyun come staggering in moments later, locked in another of their perpetual arguments. ah, of course, he thinks, the problem children. 

“hyung,” beomgyu whines, and yeonjun can already feel the headache building. “taehyun broke the gingerbread house.”

“no i didn’t!” taehyun retorts, stomping his foot. “it’s beomgyu hyung’s fault.” 

“come back later,” yeonjun tells them. soobin snorts, and yeonjun very generously pretends he didn’t hear it. he’ll kill soobin later for deserting him. “i haven’t had enough eggnog for this.” 

kai pops in then, head peeking around the doorway. “don’t worry hyung! i made tons!” 

and then suddenly, yeonjun’s second finished mug is filled again and kai’s beaming at him, absolutely glowing. yeonjun wants to punch himself, because he’s going to throw up if he has to drink a third mug of eggnog, but kai just looks too damn happy to refuse, so he sucks it up and takes a sip. 

“hyung,” beomgyu complains again, “mr. mcswagmaster the twentyseventh’s house is ruined! he has a family, you know.” he pauses, glancing at yeonjun who is neither caring nor sympathetic. “and a dog!”

yeonjun sighs, because he is not going to give in. not this time. but then he makes the horrible, horrible mistake of looking up to find beomgyu and kai pouting, and a sheepishly smiling taehyun. yeonjun internally curses soobin, for being absolutely no help at all. 

“fine,” he caves, pulling out his wallet. “go buy another one.” _problem children._

soobin pats his leg when they leave, bundled up in coats and scarves for their trip to the store. “you’re a good hyung,” he whispers. “i mean that, you know? they all love you. i love you.” 

yeonjun hums, nods, takes a sip of the eggnog he is so terribly sick of. he glances out the window again, watching the snow again. it’s coming down harder now, still so light, so delicate. 

yeonjun had expected a lot of things, when he had signed up to be a trainee. he had expected the bruised knees, the aching muscles, the exhaustion, the stress, the endless amounts of work. he had expected the tears and the disappointment and the worry, the heartbreak, the hurt. what he had not expected was soobin, beomgyu, taehyun, and kai. he had not expected to find a family, to find a home. 

there’s a ring on his finger, one on all of their’s, glinting gold in the light. and yeonjun thinks that this is love, soft and ever present, constant, absolute. this is love at its greatest, in all it’s ever meant to be. easy, effortless, ordinary. love is everywhere, in every bone in his body, in every crease of his skin, in every breath. 

yeonjun loves them, simple as that, because that’s all there is to it. he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually kind of proud of this one, I really like how it turned out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And lmk what you think too, I would really appreciate it!


End file.
